


Horrible Kids.

by MikeyandIkes



Series: Set it off. [4]
Category: Set It Off (Band)
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Demon Cody Carson, If ya couldn't guess it's Zach, Other, Vampire Bites, Vampire Zach Dewall, Vampires, Werewolf Maxx Danziger, What's good my names Joey and I write shitty supernatural fics about bands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyandIkes/pseuds/MikeyandIkes
Summary: Zach is tired of his friends acting weirdly around him. One night he goes on a walk and gets more than he ever could have bargained for.
Relationships: Cody Carson/Maxx Danziger
Series: Set it off. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1115280
Kudos: 10





	Horrible Kids.

Zach was getting sick of his friends acting weirdly around him. 

First it was Cody with his suddenly snappish behavior and avoidance of everyone which Zach figured was weird but he could handle. After all, he still had Maxx. 

That was until a few months ago. 

Starting a few months ago, Maxx had even started acting weirdly. Avoiding everyone once a month and being really vague on why exactly he did that. The two also incredibly secretive whenever they'd go out together which just made Zach feel like he was being left out of something.

Then he'd found out Maxx and Cody were dating and stuff started to make a little more sense. It made sense that they'd be secretive on where they'd be going and why they'd both been acting weirdly. Zach figured everything could go back to normal now. 

Except for it didn't. Things just got even more secretive between the three of them and it was really starting to piss Zach off. Sure, Maxx and Cody were dating and probably had a few inside things but was it really so hard to hang out with your other friend once in a while? 

Zach had taken to night walking. Since it was getting warmer out and his friends didn't seem to wanna hang out anyways, it seemed like a good path to take. Literally and metaphorically. 

Zach would rarely watch where he was going, mostly walking through forested parks so that he didn't need to worry about cars and trucks and instead needed to worry about serial killers and muggers though he was fine so far so he continued to walk his favorite path. Not paying any attention to the branches breaking, it could have just been an animal after all. 

He quickly found out that it was not in fact an animal when he was tackled to the ground by another person. Their hair long and scraggly while their grip was ice cold, their breath smelled disgusting, like raw meat and copper. 

'Ah fuck' Zach thought to himself, 'I knew I'd get mugged one-wait'. Stopping in his own thoughts, Zach stopped struggling and stared at the person in shock. Their eyes were a blood red while their pupils were more catlike. What looked like goddamn fangs poked from their upper lip and Zach only had about five seconds to take in their odd appearance before the person dug their fangs into Zach's neck which made him scream out, struggling harder however he grew weaker as more and more of his blood was drank. 

The person eventually pulls away from Zach's neck, giving him a bloody grin before biting into their own wrist and forcing the blood into Zach's mouth which immediately made his whole body tingle in a very concerning way. 

The person got up and stood over Zach, grinning down at him before whispering something that made Zach very very concerned, 

"Have a good night little fledgling". 

With that, they walked away, leaving Zach laying on the ground with his vision going in and out of focus before it all went completely black.


End file.
